Maybe It's Her, Maybe It's Veela
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: When Hermione returns for her eighth and final year Hogwarts something is different and more than a few people are noticing, especially Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. With emotions and hormones running high how will Hermione adjust to finally finding out who she really is. Warming this contains lemons! Dramoine and Harmony pairings included
1. Chapter 1

Maybe It's her, Maybe It's Veela

 **Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe and all of its diverse and wonderful characters belong to JK Rowling. Only the plot of this story is mine.

 **Author notes:** This is canon divergent. For the purposes of this story the Epilogue to the Deathly Hollows did not occur. This story begins shortly before Hermione returns to Hogwarts to complete her NEWTS. Harry and Ron will also be returning Hogwarts to attempt to get the minimum of five E's on their NEWTS they to qualify for Auror training. Additional characters may return to Hogwarts regardless of canon. Both Harry and Ginny's, and Hermione and Ron's relationships ended shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. Both relationships ended amicably I will probably talk about this more in the story but I want the readers to know where the story stands.

Hermione has restored her parents memories but they elected to stay in Australia so she is living there with them this summer before she returns to finish her education at Hogwarts.

Additionally I know Hermione's birthday is September 19th right after Hogwarts begins the fall term however for plot purposes I am making it August 19th, so it occurs before she returns to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1: Night Changes

It was hot and muggy in Australia in the middle of August even after the sunset. The night before Hermione's 18th birthday, or more accurately the morning of, Hermione thrashed in her covers, tossing and turning haunted by dreams she couldn't understand. It was not a nightmare of war but something else some vague almost instinctual terror seized her. Unbeknownst to her she whimpered in sleep the sounds loud enough to wake her mother Emma Granger sleeping with her father in the next room. Suddenly Hermione awoke screaming in pain, it she rolled onto her stomach her back feeling as if flames were scorching her beneath her skin. Suddenly the pain lessened, and Hermione stopped screaming though silent tears of pain still ran down her cheeks. She heard rapid footsteps as Emma Granger burst into her daughter's room followed closely by her husband John Granger.

Emma took one look at her daughter and said to her husband, "John go get the letters." Mr. Granger returned a few moments later with two yellowed envelopes. "Hermione darling," Emma said her most soothing voice, "before your father and I explain I really think it would be best if get up and look at yourself in the mirror." Hermione in still too much shock from the pain to question her mother as she would normally have done got out of bed and walked to the mirror which hung on her bathroom door. Hermione glanced at her reflection, and then stared. The most glaringly obviously change in her appearance was the wings, large white feathered appendages which shown even in the minimal light present in Hermione's room. Hermione couldn't help thinking they looked like angle wings. She reached back in disbelief expecting them to be an illusion but the soft feathers that her fingers touched ended that train of thought. Hermione realized as she touched them that she could feel her wings. She flexed them experimentally and for just and instant her feet left the floor as her wings flapped a single time. Hermione looked back to the mirror beginning to notice other changes in her appearance more subtle in comparison to the wings. Her entire person seemed to glow from with in her skin, her, eyes, her hair. Her formerly frizzy and unruly mass of curls hung in perfect gleaming ringlets. Her figure, which had been womanly enough before this sudden transformation, now boasted lush curves. Hermione's brain had been frantically working at figuring out what had happened to her recognized her glow as something familiar. Her eyes went wide with sudden understanding, "Am I part Veela?"

"Yes," her father replied. "Sadly darling I am not your biological mother, though you have always been and will always be my daughter," Emma Granger added softly. Her father handed her the two letters. "These are from your mother and a friend of hers. Adeline was your mother and she was beautiful from the inside out dear," John Granger explained.

Hermione open the envelope, which read **From your loving mother Adeline to my baby girl** and was addressed to her father.

Mon petit, I want you to know I love you with all of my heart but a life with me as a single Veela is not suitable for a baby especially since I know you are a witch. I told your father that he would know when the right time to give this to you was and I trust he did. I will first tell you how we met and how I came to give you to your father and his mate.

I was in London bundled in a coat to protect from the summer rain, and rushing somewhere I can't remember where I didn't make it there. I bumped into your father who was on the way to the cinema to she a movie. He helped me up and he was so kind even before he saw my face. You'll grow to understand that your beauty will affect the way some people treat, and it is not always a positive as you might assume. But he was so kind and he asked if I'd like to go to the cinema with him and I was so fascinated by this muggle that I agreed. I don't know what the movie was I spent the whole time watching him. He showed such genuine compassion for even the fictional characters in the film that I found myself transfixed and I decided that I would have him after the movie. You might be shocked I know humans often have a code of morality which states that sex outside of marriage is wrong, but Veela in the wilds do not have such compunction we sexual beings we need physical affection, it is part of what we are. Well after the movie I went back with your father to his flat and we spent a beautiful night together and then the next day I returned to my home in the French Alps. About a month later I realized I was pregnant. I sent my best friend Apolline, who like you is half Veela, to find John but he had already met your mother and she could see they were in love. I knew I could use my Veela nature to charm your father away from your mother if I chose but I did not want manufactured love so I let him go, though I kept a watch on him through a spell Apolline had set up for me. I saw him marry your mother, and watched him find out she was pregnant. I felt their pangs of loss when she went into labor six weeks early only to discover her tiny little girl was stillborn. I saw the doctors tell her because of the complications she had during her pregnancy she would never be able to have children. I watched that loving woman weep each night after your father fell asleep so her tears wouldn't cause him a additional pain. A Veela pregnancy lasts a full year, yours my daughter though luckily for you as a half Veela will last the normal human term of forty weeks, so when she miscarried I was very close to term. Once I had watched her for several days and heard the doctor's pronouncement and I resolved to give you to them to love and raise as their own. I knew they could give you a better life than I could. So I went to John and Emma and explained part of what I was. I delivered in their living room, and I watched as you accepted milk from Emma's breast. My heart broke a little mon petit. I told John I would send a letter for him to give to you when the time was right. I left before they named you since it already hurt too much to leave you even though I know it was the best thing I could do for you.

I will now tell you what to expect in terms of your change. Your wings will recede back into your skin and only present at time of great emotional turmoil or through the will and control you will learn over your new shape. That is the only drastic physical change you will under go as a half Veela mon petit. (Hermione snorted as she read this, she thought her other physical changes were quite drastic enough thank you very much) You will be able to throw fire balls like full Veela this too is linked to your emotions specifically anger until you learn more control. You will also have the Veela ability to entrance men, though you can dampen or increase it effect through learned control. You are in a fairly transient period right now mon petit think of it like a second puberty your hormone both human and Veela are heightened levels which will effect your emotional state. Your emotions will seem more intense particular anger, arousal, and jealousy. I wish you luck mon petit, hopefully I will be able to come to you before your time of change.

Love,

Adeline

Hermione turned to the second letter, which had again been addressed to her father and read **From Apolline to Adeline's daughter** and was dated about a year and a half after the first.

I am sorry to inform you that you mother is no longer with us. A hunter accidently shot her as she flew over her home forest thinking her a bird. No one found her until it was too late to save her and she had passed from this life. I want you to know you can contact me if you need anything. Adeline was my best friend and any daughter of hers is like a second daughter of my own.

Sincerely,

Apolline Delacour

Hermione starred at the letter. Her mother's Apolline was Fluer's mother! "Mum, dad I love you both and I will be back as soon as I can I am going to France. Hermione grabbed her wand and apparated to the Delacour estate in France.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts I Go**

Hermione spent following days on the Delacour estate practicing control with , as well as flight. Wings brought Hermione a security in the air she had never felt when on a broom. On August 29th Apolline sent Hermione home to pack for Hogwarts, "Remember Hermione you can only gain control with practice and a clear mind, so practice dear one but be careful."

When she arrived home Hermione found a letter from Harry waiting for her.

Dear Hermione,

Mione what gives I haven't heard from you in over week. Are you alright? Are you mad at me? I know you always say Ron and I are completely clueless but really if your mad I honestly have no clue what I did this time. Are you still planning to spend Sunday with me in Diagon Alley before we head back to Hogwarts? You know since you and I are head boy and girl we still need to pick out a couple things for the heads apartments. Okay owl me when you can I miss my best friend Mione, well best female friend if Ron is asking, see you soon.

Love,

Harry The-boy-who-lived-but-could-never-out-smart-you

Hermione grinned reading Harry's letter especially the closing. She flooed him a letter saying she was still coming and would see him tomorrow morning. Hermione then spent the rest of the night packing and magically alter her clothes to fit her new shape. She made sure to hug and kiss both of her parents and tell them she loved them. Then went to sleep in her bed in her room for probably the last time since she would be moving to some where in wizarding London once she graduated from Hogwarts.

Early Sunday morning Hermione together with her trunks apparated to 12 Gimmauld place. "Harry," she called out but did not receive an answer. She figured Harry was probably still asleep, so she headed up stairs to his room. Harry was sprawled on his bed sleeping only in his boxers. Since he had kicked the off the cover leaving his bar muscled chest exposed to her view. It was a sight Hermione had seen plenty of times before during their horcrux hunt, but she had never been so affected. Hermione wanted to cross the room and run her hands over his chest, to trail kissed down his body starting at his collarbone until she came to his. Hermione abruptly cut off that line of fault. The Veela hormones released by her arousal were clearly having an effect on him as a bulge began to grow in his boxers. Get it together Hermione thought, sure you've always had a crush on him but remember he's with Ginny and you're his best friend just his best friend. Her inner Veela whispered that they could change both thing is they chose, Hermione ignored it getting control of herself. She gently covered Harry to the waist with his blanket so he would not know she had seen his hard on then she bounced onto the bed next to him saying, "Wake up sleepy head time is a wasting, we have so much to do before we get the train." "Morning Mione, if you want to go down to the kitchen and make us some tea I'll shower and change so we can go," Harry replied a bit groggily.

As Harry awoke he became almost painfully aware of his acute arousal. When he opened his eyes to she his best friend be had to struggle to not let his eyes bulge. He hadn't seen his best friend in almost two months and in that time she had matured more than he would have thought possible her ample breasts seemed to strain against the simple black sundress which contained them. Please follow my suggestion Mione. Don't notice how turned on by you I am, I need this friendship please go down stairs. Hermione smiled brightly, "I'll do you one better. I will make you breakfast we can eat quickly then go. Should I make enough for Ginny to join us." "No," Harry replied slightly guiltily since he had not told Hermione he broke up with Ginny three weeks ago. Hermione gave him a slightly confused look but headed down stairs. Harry watched the sway of her hip and the swish of her hair until she disappeared from sight. He gave a sigh of relief and headed toward the shower intending to attend to his arousal there in private. The hot water pelted Harry's skin as he fantasized about his best friend. He imaged her naked her skin glistening with sweat as she was spread out before him on a large soft bed. Her breasts bouncing appealingly with each thrust he made and as he drove both of them over the edge she moaned his name as if it were a prayer. Harry toweled himself off and dressed feeling much more relaxed after his exceptionally hot shower. The smell of bacon and eggs drew him down the stairs to where Hermione was in the kitchen.

Hermione moved two cups of tea to the kitchen table just as Harry came down the stairs dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Hermione gave him her most radiant smile, "Please, eat before it gets cold I swear you take longer in the shower than I do." Harry chuckled and sitting down at the table began to wolf down food like he hadn't eaten anything in a year. Hermione smiled softly while sipping her tea, she thought to herself honestly sometimes Harry and Ron act like they are still first years when in reality if it hadn't been for the war they'd all be working right now. Hermione restrained herself from asking Harry what was up with him and Ginny until he had finished his breakfast and was sipping his tea. "Harry why are you avoiding talking about Ginny, and why did you look so guilty when I asked you about her earlier," Hermione asked when she couldn't wait any longer. Harry spluttered a little on his tea at her abruptness and then gave her a rueful grin. "I was a feeling a bit guilty because it's been three weeks and I hadn't told you," Harry replied. "Told me what Harry?" Hermione asked trying to sound. Jealous thoughts raced through her brain what Ginny is pregnant, you're engaged, both, no worse you're already married what. The Veela with in her raged she loved this boy so clearly he belonged to her no one else could have him when she saw that red-headed little slag. Harry's answer cut off Hermione's train of thought and immediately made her feel guilty for thinking that way about Ginny one of her friends. "Ginny and I broke up three weeks Mione. It was mutual it just didn't feel right and then we realized we didn't know how to be together in a world where both are lives aren't in danger. So we broke up we're still friends and perhaps if we are still single in a few years when we both know what we want from life we'll try it again or maybe we won't but I'll always care about her if for no other reason than the Weasley's are family." "I understand Harry and I think I feel the same way about Ron except for the getting back together part. To be honest I think sleeping together kind of ruined our relationship because it showed us how out of sync we were. It wasn't bad far from it but it was well just wrong." "Well Hermione Granger of all the things I thought we would talk about at breakfast your sex life was not one of them. Mine perhaps and maybe a lecture about how Ginny and I shouldn't have been sleeping together if we weren't serious about our relationship." Hermione gave Harry a saucy wink, "We are best friends after all and this is a part of our lives we all could have died at any time I don't see any harm in finding a little enjoyment in life as long as we did it safely. And if you want to know a secret which you can never divulge to Ron, Viktor was better, the best in fact since I've only slept with him and Ron." Harry gaped at the girl who appeared to be Hermione Granger and in fact must be her since he could get past the wards for him house yet was acting in a most unHermioneGranger like way. "Don't gawk Harry we are adults and while I might talk to Ginny about this except for the fact that Ron is her brother there is not a person in the world who I am closer to than you," Hermione said in a very logical and Hermione like way. Harry closed his mouth and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Alrigth Hermione according to my list we need at least to collapsible book shelves that we can put in the heads common room because I know however many there are it won't be sufficient for the number of books you have in that magic bag of yours. A self-heating kettle and self cleaning mugs so you can have tea when you are up late studying with out have to send down to the kitchen I know how you hate to inconvenience the house elves. And well I have to admit I totally forgot about getting any of my school supplies so we will have to get all those," Harry explained to Hermione who only smirked at him. "Harry I knew you would forget so I ordered your supply's when I ordered mine weeks and no fuss about paying me back all of the shop owners refused to take my money I have been informed that the school supplies needed for one year at Hogwarts cost them practically nothing and it is certainly nothing in comparison to what we did defeating Voldemort," Hermione replied with just a touch of smugness. "We should probably get a broom stand though," Hermione added as an after thought. Harry and Hermione had an enjoyable day shopping around Diagon Alley and just being around each other and occasionally bumping into friends and acquaintances. They stopped to grab a drink at the Leaky Cauldron before they headed back to 12 Grimaulde Place.

Once there they were about to head up to there separate rooms Harry stopped Hermione with a hand on her arm. "I am sorry if I was a bit dramatic in my letter by I've been having nightmares about you and the war; nightmares about being alone again. Would you mind sleeping next to me like you did when Ron left us? Please Mione just so if I wake up in the night I know you're safe and everything will be okay." "Of course Harry I'll get ready for bed and come up in a few minutes," Hermione replied. Half touched he wanted her there and half concerned about what might happen even sleeping near each other in her condition. What if she had a nightmare or a particularly steamy dream and her wings came out in her sleep. When she thought to herself a wanly I guess that would be one way to come out to her friend as a half Veela. Yes Hermione great plan then what explain the you're going through Veela puberty and it's making your hormones go crazy and all you want is for your best friend to drive his hard cock into until you can't remember your name but your not entirely sure whether or not you'd want that with out the hormone overdrive and also you are not quite sure about how much ability he has to really consent to these activities since your Veela pheromones pretty much make irresistible. Oh what have I gotten myself into Hermione wondered as she trudged up the stair to Harry's room dressed in her nightgown and panties. When she got there she saw most of her worries had been in vain since he was already passed out on the left side of the best. She lay down next to him and was surprisingly at easy. There was just something that felt right about being curled up next to Harry was Hermione's last thought before sleep claimed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Thing About Snakes**

Hermione awoke to find herself wrapped in Harry's arms his face nestled into her hair. One arm was draped over her side palm resting on her abdomen, the other upon which her head rested was bent so that his hand almost brushed her left breast. She glanced up at the bedside clock seeing they had half an hour before they had to get up and dress to go to platform nine and three-quarters. She began to relax back into the circle of Harry's arms when the flick of his thumb across her left nipple made her aware of the fact that perhaps Harry was not quite as sound asleep as she had first thought upon waking. Heat rushed through her body her nipples standing out in hard peaks. Harry leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'm glad you stayed with me it's the best I've slept in ages, and when I woke after midnight you were here to pull close and keep safe. So I knew everything was all right. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Mione. I don't know if I could go on, you are part of me, more than family, deeper than family. You'll never abandon even if everyone else does." A shiver thrilled down Hermione's spine as Harry spoke but she wasn't sure if it was caused by his warm breath and lips brushing against the sensitive shell of her ear or the emotion in his words. Harry placed a kiss on the nape of her neck and all other thoughts but her need to have Harry right then at that moment. She rolled quickly in an instant pushing him onto the bed straddling him in the same move. Yes her inner Veela rejoiced claim what is yours show him who you truly are and that he belongs to you and no one else, no grieving stuck up Ravenclaws who cry into their tea, no redheaded little sisters but only to you, to us. Hermione bent down her lips meeting Harry's in a passionate kiss. It was not gentle and sweet as first kisses are often depicted but a hot assertion of dominance Hermione claimed Harry's mouth her scorching tongue entering and laying claim to all she found. In the back of her mind she could feel the tingling in back alerting her to the fact her wings were about to break through the skin. Hermione fought for control of her body. This distracted enough of her attention for Harry to take control of the kiss claiming Hermione's mouth in return. His hands ran up and down her sides until he came to her breasts his thumbs caressed the mound of flesh leaving trails of fire along Hermione's skin. She had to break their kiss as her back arched in pleasure, unconsciously thrusting herself down to grind against her hard cock where it lay trapped in his boxers. Harry gave a low moan, and the shrill screaming of the alarm clock brought them both jarringly back to reality and out of their fantasy come to life. Hermione leaped back off the bed with too much grace and lightness to be entirely human, though Harry didn't seem to notice. "Harry we can't we'll be late for the train, and I am not even sure that you really want me," Hermione babbled shaken still forcing her wings to remain with in her skin, she was trembling with the combined effort to remain in human form and resist the urge to climb back on the bed with Harry and say screw the train they could just apparate to Hogsmeade and get a carriage. "Hermione given what we were just doing how could you possibly doubt that I want you," Harry exclaimed in frustration. Hermione stood there for a moment in her head running through all the answers she could give and finally settled on the truth. She let her wings unfurl and watched Harry's eyes widen in shock. "Harry I am half Veela, you remember how Fluer effected Ron back during the Triwizard Tournament, well half Veela are more than twice as powerful as quarter Veela. My pheromones make me all but irresistible," Hermione explained her voice full of a mix of emotions Harry couldn't quite identify except for the guilt which was clearly present in her down cast eyes. Before Harry could do anything Hermione turned and fled from his room. Once she reached her room she grabbed her trunk enchanted handbag and wand, Crookshanks leaped on top of her trunk ready to go. With her wings still out and her emotions running out of control Hermione tried desperately to think of a place she could go where she wouldn't be judged for what she was, all she knew was she had to get out of this house now. Then she apparated hoping she had picked the right destination.

Harry was frozen in shock for a couple of minutes. Mione his best friend was part Veela but how. He had met her parents they were both exceptionally nice and understanding but you could hardly get more normal or more muggle than Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Then he thought about the look in Hermione's eyes and determined to go after her to tell her it didn't matter none of it mattered, all that mattered was she was Hermione and no matter what they would always be together. By the time Harry got to her room Hermione, her things, and her cat were gone and he had no idea where she would have gone. He gave a resigned sigh and went back to his room to get dressed. After all he thought a little wryly they were going to be living together so it wasn't as if she could avoid him.

Hermione and Luna apparated to the platform in tandem. Just a few minutes with the dreamy blonde had calmed Hermione down enough for her to regain her self-control. Luna's only response to a winged Hermione suddenly appearing in her kitchen was to pour a cup of tea for her vistitor and say mildly, "Well I guess this explains the proliferation of nargles you have around you they love Veela." Luna had been exactly the right person to go to and now Hermione felt ready to face the long train ride to Hogwarts and the welcoming feast. Hermione followed Luna as she drifted toward the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley, George and Angelina Weasley, formerly Johnson, had come to see Ron and Ginny off to Hogwarts for the last time. The seventh year students despite not really having a sixth year would be placed on an accelerated track so they would be ready to take their NEWTS at the same time as the few returning eighth years would. "Lovely to see you Luna dear, and Hermione looks like you put back on the weight you lost during the war good for you dear I was beginning to worry you waste away especially with how hard you work yourself," Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly fashion. "Damn Hermione, if I knew what I knock out you'd turn into if only given another summer I wouldn't have shackled myself to this hag," George joked mischief dancing in his eyes. Angelina punched him lightly in the arm. "Ow! Do you see what I have to put up with spousal abuse I tell you, she just beats me into submission every time she thinks I am out of line," George complained to Hermione and Luna as his arm snaked out to grab his wife's waste and pull her closer. "You do look really good," Ginny said earnestly smiling at her friend. "Good to see you Herms," Ron said looking anywhere but Hermione. She felt a little sorry knowing Ron was particularly susceptible to Veela and they had been trying so hard to have a normal relationship again after their break up. Hermione gave him the response he expected, "You too, but you know I hate it when you call me Herms Ronald. Well I'd better get my stuff put away in the heads' compartment I have to write up preliminary watch schedules for all of the prefects before we reach Hogwarts." That last was a lie she had done that weeks ago before her transformation but she wanted to go to the heads' compartment and prepare herself before facing Harry.

To her surprise when she reached the compartment Harry's stuff was already there but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione stowed her trunk and sat down book in hand to wait for Harry. Crookshanks curled up next to her on the seat. A knock came at the door and she opened expecting to see Harry but instead finding Draco Malfoy the boy who had tormented her through out her entire Hogwarts career. She gave a mental sigh thinking to herself that he was probably either there to insult her blood status or try to get her to change his prefect watches so they were all with innocent fifth years who he could bully, on second thought probably both. To prevent this Hermione had assigned him to do all his watches with either her or Harry. Her inner Veela reminded her that Mrs. Delacour had said she needed to practice extending her influencing ad well as containing it to gain full control and wouldn't this be a prefect opportunity. Hermione agreed with herself thinking a little vindictively lets see how well Malfoy can insult my blood status with a raging hard on. She pushed her Veela pheromones outward as she asked, "What do you want Malfoy." She didn't have to look down to she if she was having an effect, she could see she was in his dilated pupils. "May I come in Hermione," he asked politely even as his breathing was beginning to sound a bit ragged. "I you must Malfoy," she replied stepping aside as he entered and locked the door. "I don't want to be interrupted by Potter," he almost panted. "I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop aunt Bellatrix from hurting you. If it makes you feel any better it was me in your place just the week before for Lucius displeasing Voldemort. I want you to know that you changed my mind about muggleborns and I consider it a privilege to work with you this year as a prefect. Though I would appreciate it if you would call me Draco since you say Malfoy with understandable distain." Hermione was so shocked she didn't know how to react, but Veela did as Hermione stepped closer to Draco. Mine too her inner Veela thought with delight. Just then the train lurched as it started moving and Hermione and Draco lurched against the locked door of the compartment. His arm went around her to protect her as her arms wound around his neck to pull their bodies close. She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. He kissed her and for a while their tongue battled for dominance. In a fluid motion she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist his arms supported her bottom as he pressed her back against the door. She moaned into his mouth and he growled in response. Hearing the sounds of people in the hall Draco pulled back, "That door is not magically locked Potter could open it at any time." "I know," Hermione grinned seductively, "fun isn't it?" Draco looked at her face and groaned, "Princess you have me all undone, and as much as I might enjoy the look on Potter's face if walked in on us mid coitus, my annoyance at the interruption would be greater. But I promise you this once we are at the castle I will find you, and I will have you. I'll spend hours worshipping your body, tasting you and then only when you beg I'll drive myself into dripping cunt and make you scream my name." Hermione whimpered. Did I seriously just make that sound she thought to herself. Draco set her on her seat next to her no longer sleeping cat and disentangled their bodies. He then straightened his closes and exited the compartment. Hermione sat trying to comprehend what had just happened. Silly man her inner Veela thought he thinks he has seduced us, perhaps that we are his prey, but he is wrong he belongs to us and we have won. The Veela part of was right in some ways but he had walked away from Hermione at her most alluring. How had he done that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ready for the Feast**

Hermione was once again reading her book, which appeared to a text on advantaged transfiguration but was actually a guidebook Apolline had given her about transitioning into her new life as a half Veela, when Harry walked into the compartment and sat down across from her. "Mione I really think we need to talk what happened this morning," Harry said beginning the conversation Hermione knew they had to have but was dreading the out come. "Yes I think we better had," Hermione agreed looking up at Harry meeting his serious green eyes. Crookshanks jumped off the bench next to her and Harry sat down taking her hand, "Mione I love. I always have and I always will. I need you in my life. It doesn't matter to me if you are part Veela, or any other magical creature under the sun because you are still you Mione. We've over come so many obstacles together this is just one more thing we have to get through, and we will get through." Hermione felt touched and relieved when Harry started speaking but when he got to the we'll get through this together thing she felt her anger flare to bright vivid life with in her and her palms began to tingle. "Harry James Potter, I know you are trying to be understanding right now but here are a couple of things you need to understand, I may be a bit more volatile right now because I am transitioning and I will learn more control with time but this is not some problem we can just work through together and then things can go back to being the way they were. That is never going to happen this is what I am who I am. I am still me but I am not the same me I was before. I grow wings when I'm emotional and throw fireballs when I'm mad. I have the ability to attract anyone I want and despite my best efforts many that I don't. I am a predator and I take what I want. I can't be your besotted little bookworm trailing after you like a puppy, I need to be who I am. I love Harry, but right now I am really pissed off and you need to leave. If you stay I am not entirely sure if I am going to shag you on the compartment floor or throw a fireball at your head. So get out," Hermione growled this last as heat began to gather in her palms. Harry looked as if he was going to argue but he saw a familiar determined expression on her face so he turned and opened the compartment door pausing just long enough to say, "This is not over Mione. We will discuss it again I'm not loosing you over this," before leaving.

Hermione slumped back against her seat her anger fading as suddenly as it had come. She burst into tears, catching sight of her reflection in the window Hermione had to laugh. Even Veela genetics couldn't stop her face from getting all red and blotchy when she cried just like it always had before she. She regretted taking out her anger on Harry and in private she could admit, if only to herself that part of it was fear. She and Harry had always had so much they shared. He knew what it was like to be tormented by other children for being different. He knew what it was like to suddenly find out you weren't just different but incredibly gifted and special. Then to find out that even being special didn't mean people would stop trying to put you down, just the opposite in fact. It may have taken a fight with a troll to bring them together initially but since then they'd faced too many dangers to count. He even understood the way she felt about Ron because he felt the same about Ginny. Hermione was scared because for the first time in their friendship he really didn't and perhaps couldn't understand what she was going through. She was terrified this might be the one thing that could tear them apart. Damn it all if she didn't need that man to be part of her life, but if couldn't accept who she was now fully accept it she knew she would have to walk away from him. Her Veela mostly only regretted that she hadn't shagged him before she kicked him out of the compartment.

Draco sat next to Blaise Zabini as he scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. "Mate, what on earth are doing? We don't have any assignments yet, so why do you look like its ten minutes before McGonagall's class and you forgot that we had an essay due?" Blaise asked his friend. "Some thing are better not shared Zabini," Draco replied. "Bloody hell mate, does this have to with that little visit you paid Granger. You came back looking like you'd had a good snog but I thought you must have run into Pansy or one of the Greengrass sisters there your usual style." Draco's mouth twitched he hadn't realized he had been so obvious. "Draco please tell me you are not writing a love letter to the Gryffindor Princess. She's decent enough but she's such a goody goody." "I am not writing a love letter to Hermione," Draco stated. It wasn't that far off though Draco thought to himself. "Zabini haven't seen her yet this year have you?" "No I haven't, though I am not sure how that's relevant to this conversation," his friend replied. "Oh believe me Zabini it will," Draco replied with a grin.

Harry sat in with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville in their compartment. He was not happy, if he were being honest with himself he would have to admit that he was sulking just a little. "Harry did you and Hermione have a fight," Ginny asked. "Why do you ask Gin?" Harry replied not answering her question. "Probably because the heads have their own compartment yet you're here in ours, and you walked in with a look on you face that would have frightened away a crumple-horned snorkack," Luna answered in her usual dreamy way, though her eyes seemed to be a little sharper than usual. "I, well something happened between us this morning and I tried to talk to her but she just yelled out me to get out," Harry finally said looking guiltily at Ron and Ginny sitting across from him. "Oh my God Harry what did you do honestly sometimes I think Hermione was right about you and Ron. You both have the emotional capacity of a tea spoon," Ginny exclaimed. "Hey what did eye do?" Ron asked. Ginny just glared at her brother who slouched further down in his seat and looked away. "Harry, I would suggest you give Hermione her space for now I'll talk to her and see if I can translate into small words for you exactly what you did wrong," Ginny informed Harry with just a hint of condescension. Though Ginny's words irritated Harry he decided that her advice was sound. He would give Hermione her space to figure out this whole Veela thing, at least he would do so for now.

Hermione felt like she was coming home. As she walked into the great hall and saw that the castle was whole again after the battle, a sense of safety and relief filled her. Hogwarts was her home at least until this year was over, after that she'd have to find a new home. As she was making her way to the Gryffindor table when someone bumped into her almost knocking her to the ground. She was caught by strong arms and set back onto her feet. "Next time Granger you should watch where you are going," Draco suggested as he walked away from Hermione. She realized he had pressed something into her hand when he had caught her. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table between Neville and Ginny. Harry and Ron were a few seats down sitting with Seamus, Dean, and Lavender. "Hermione we really need to talk. You have to tell me what is going on with you," Ginny whispered. "I will but not here," Hermione replied in an equally quite voice. Ginny seemed to accept that and resumed to chatting with Neville who was sitting on Hermione's other side. The sorting began and Hermione felt a small thrill of pride as the first to be sorted Alice Alexander became a Gryffindor. After the sorting finished the feast began and Hermione found she was unexpectedly starving. Headmistress McGonagall began her welcoming speech and Hermione turned her attention to the piece of parchment Draco had given her.

 **Princess,**

 **I always keep my promises meet me in the room of requirement after the feast and I will keep the one I made to you on the train.**

 **-DM**

 **P.S. you needn't bother wearing knickers if don't want to since I'm only going to tear them off you with my teeth anyway.**

Hermione felt herself flush with arousal as she read Draco's note. She heard a small hiss from Neville beside her as if in pain. She turned to him and realized than her arousal had affected him as well. She turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall pretending not to notice the spell Neville muttered to hide the bulge in his trousers. "As for the eighth year student I will be granting them a few special privileges since they are all above the legal age for magic. You will be permitted to visit Hogsmeade every weekend and carriages will be made available for you. Curfew will not apply to, you are adults you can manage your own schedules. However these privileges will be revoked if you are found in violation of any school. That is all you may all go to your respective common rooms though I would like Miss Granger to come speak with me in my office for a few minutes. Hermione met Draco's gaze from across the table and winked hoping no one else had seen and Draco would understand she meant she would meet him after she met with McGonagall.

"Miss Granger have a seat," Professor McGonagall directed as Hermione entered her office. "I received a letter from Mrs. Delacour informing me of your err… condition. Though I was disappointed you did not trust me enough to share the information yourself." "Oh professor it had nothing to do with not trusting you. Everything was just happening so suddenly. I've only known I was half Veela for two weeks and it's frankly a bit over whelming." "I can understand how it might be Miss Granger and I assume you will not let this interfere with you studies." "Of course not," Hermione immediately agreed. The headmistress looked very uncomfortable for a minute before she resumed speaking again. "Now Miss Granger Mrs. Delacour informs me that you condition makes you more excitable than normal, and that releasing that excitement can help you control your emotional and physical changes. Miss Granger I'm not blind to the things students manage to get up to in his castle, I've certainly caught enough of them with their knickers down in an empty classroom. While I could wish such activities would take place somewhere other than at Hogwarts I recognize in your case they might be necessary. Be discrete Miss Granger. I trust you will be sensible enough not to get involved with any underage students. And for goodness sake girl make sure you're safe I will never forgive you if waste a promising future by getting yourself pregnant." Hermione found herself caught between embarrassment, disbelief, and the urge to burst out laughing that she was discussing sex with Professor McGonagall. "I assure you professor I know how to and will protect myself."

Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office and headed toward the room of requirement to meet Draco. She smile to herself as she walked tonight was going to be fun. Her inner Veela stretched languidly please that she would finally get to claim what was hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Playing With Secrets and Fire**

Hermione stopped in the prefect's bathroom to prepare herself for the night's activities. First she cast a contraceptive charm. Then she transfigured her uniform into a thick set of robes long enough to brush the ground when she walked and her flats into heels. She looked at herself in the mirror before she would have worried about putting on make up and trying to tame her hair but now even she could admit to herself she looked beautiful just the way she was. Her lips were full and rosy. Her hair and eyes gleamed with a light, which came from with in. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought what the school's reaction would be if they knew proper bookish Hermione Granger was going to meet her former enemy for a late night assignation dressed only in a robe and high heels. She smiled to herself. She might not always appreciate the changes but her transformation had given her license to be whoever she wanted to be not what everyone expected of her.

As she slipped inside the room of requirement she saw Draco lounging nonchalantly on a four-poster bed at its center. His shirt slightly open; his tie and shoes discarded. Hermione could feel her inner Veela stir with interest her, awaked by Hermione's desire for the bed's occupant. "I thought this arrangement would be best princess. I could have chosen something less blatant, as if we didn't both know where this was going. Really, what would have been the point of that?" Draco drawled with a trace of his old arrogance. "I hardly think this is as blatant as you could have been Draco. Beds can be used for sitting, sleeping and reading as well as other activities. Now if you were lying there naked already hard from fantasizing about me, which would not have been entirely unappreciated, I would classify that as blatant," Hermione replied letting her robe drop to the floor as she spoke leaving her standing only in her heel. Hermione could feel her Veela pheromones permeating the air and she didn't have to guess their effect on Draco. He came up off the bed in a motion to quick to look casual and crossed the space between them in two long strides taking her in his arms. Their mouths met in searing kiss as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Hermione delighted in the delicious friction as her exposed nipples rubbed against his starched white shirtfront, hardening into sensitive peaks. She moaned as he let go her with one arm so his hand could caress her left breast. His thumb flicked over her nipple and she bit his lip. He whispered her name moving to kiss her neck as he repeated the same treatment he had given her left breast on her right. All Hermione could do was pant and hope her wings wouldn't choose this moment to manifest just as things were beginning to heating up. Draco's mouth had found her nipple now and he was alternately suckling on it and grazing the sensitive bud with his teeth. Hermione found it necessary to grip his broad shoulders for support in the wake on the tingling wave of scorching pleasure running through her body. She could feel the dampness on her inner thighs as Draco transferred his attentions to her other breast. "Bed," Hermione gasped out the order loving every moment he touched her but needing more. Draco scooped her up and set her gently on the edged on the bed. He knelt before her spreading her legs apart to allow him access to her womanhood. He paused for a moment to look up at her, "You really are beautiful princess. You always were, but now it's just a little more obvious." The earnestness of his statement only added fuel to Hermione's desire and then he put his mouth her. Hermione let herself fall back onto the bed as she felt the building pleasure originating form his skillful tongue circling her clit. "Draco," called as the building tension finally released leaving her in a haze of bliss. "Mmm, what's that love?" Draco replied from between her legs his hot breath brushing against her overly sensitive clit. When she regained the power of speech her orgasm had momentarily taken form her she ordered, "Strip and join me my dragon." Hermione slid further onto the bed and watched as Draco divested himself of shirt, trousers, and boxers. His engorged cock truly was an impressive sight she thought as he positioned himself over her. Hermione's inner Veela flex her wings as she prepared to take control of the situation. This man needed to know who belonged to whom. As Draco thrust into her Hermione's knees gripped his sides and her fingernails drug into his back. Veela would tolerate his control only for so long however and Hermione flipped them over so she was on top controlling their pace and he was pinned to the bed. Draco enjoyed see ride him, watching her breasts bounce and glisten in the room's scant light as she moved atop him. Hermione sensed as she circled her hips to grind herself down upon him that they were both close to the edge. He came first spilling his hot sticky seed into her. As he orgasmed she leaned forward breasts brushing against his bare chest and bit his neck to mark him as hers. He was too lost to his pleasure to feel more than a slight prickle of pain. "Mine," Hermione whispered as she allowed her release to take her. Her release was so intense that she lost consciousness for a moment as she collapsed against his chest and her wings unfurled.

When Hermione came to her senses Draco was gently stroking her wing. "Well I guess the cat is out of the bag," Hermione stated her body tensed waiting for some reaction other than calm acceptance as post sex glow faded. He only smiled and continued to caress her wing with one hand and pulled her close with the other arm. "My gran had wings like yours," he whispered softly against her hair. "So you're an eighth Veela, that's how you were able to resist me on the train!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yes princess, if I were completely human I am sure you would have had your wicked way with me on the compartment floor." Hermione grinned at him, feeling pleased he hadn't resisted because on some level she was lacking in allure. "When I was young my gran used to pick me up and she'd fly holding me so I could see everything. My happiest memories are with her that's why I love flying so much. Even if flying on a broom isn't the same as when she held me it still make me feel close to her." After that they just lay there skin to skin until Hermione's wings receded. She started to get off the bed and Draco grabbed her had causing her to pause. "Stay with me Hermione. We can have more fun or we can just lie here." "I can't Draco. You know I can't it must be after midnight and we have class in the morning." Hermione crossed the room and slipped on her robe. She left the room or requirement not daring to look back at the expression of the man on the bed for fear she'd be tempted into staying.

As Hermione reached the door that lead to the heads apartments' she saw some one was waiting for her. "Hermione Granger, what have you been getting up to? If I had to guess I would say you've been well fucked. But who were you with? I know Harry's inside and you are so over my idiot brother. So the question remains, who have you be screwing?" Ginny queried from where she leaned against the wall next to the door. "Ginny how can you think such a thing of me? You know it would be against school rules. Would I do such a thing?" Hermione asked in an attempt to evade Ginny's question. Ginny just looked at her and sat down in front of the door waiting. "I had sex with Malfoy okay Ginny" Hermione said as she plopped down next to her friend. Ginny blinked once, twice. Opened her mouth and then promptly shut it again. Ginny finally managed to speak, "I suppose I would be more surprised if you went back to my brother. You and Malfoy have always had this sexual tension especially when you were shouting at each other. Sometimes I wasn't sure if you were going to duel or snog. He was staring at you all through dinner, but so was almost every other guy in the great hall. Well, I just thought you were into Harry. I mean he mentioned something happened." "I do fancy Harry," Hermione exclaimed in frustration and rested her head against her friends shoulder exhausted by trying to understand all she was feeling at once. "Ginny I'm half Veela. My sex drive is cranked up to ten and then multiplied by five. I can't be in the same room with either Harry or Draco without wanting to push them onto the most convenient surface and shag their brains out. I can't really control my body's reactions right now. I don't even want to begin to contemplate how I can feel everything I do for both of them at once. I love Harry. I need him in my life and I'm scared sex will mess up our relationship just like it did with Ron and me. Plus, after tonight I don't think I can give Draco up either. What's wrong with me Ginny." "Min, Fleur told me once that the Veela and half Veela who settle down with just one mate are rare. It's not in their natures, no matter what society would dictate for them." "I read that Ginny, but I just can't help but feeling like I am going to mess this up and end up hurting one of them or some one else." "Just talk to them Min, give them the chance to understand before you shut them out or try forcing yourself to be who you're not." "Thanks Gin," Hermione said embracing her friend. "What are friends for Min? But it you ever figure out how to bottle that Veela pheromone of yours I'd like to use some to see if I could make a Slytherin of my very own squirm," Ginny said with a saucy wink as she headed toward Gryffindor tower. Hermione went up to her own room add fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to come out I've had a busy week. I know waiting for the next chapter of a story is torture though.**

 **Let me know what you think of the sex scene should there have been more, less, it was just right because I was channeling Goldie Locks.**

 **Are you all totally in love with Draco right now? I am and if you don't at least love him a little at the end of this chapter I am not doing my job as an author. Never fear though I have not forgotten about Harry. I mean really how could I it's not like the series is named after him or anything.**

 **I hope all you lives are going wonderfully I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **3 Scarlet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Morning After**

Unsurprisingly Hermione overslept after the previous night's vigorous activities. "Mione you need to wake up you'll be late to breakfast," soft voice called to her through the haze of sleep and dreams. Hermione didn't want to wake up she had been having the most lovely dream about Harry and Draco. They were together, and happy, and hers. Still half asleep she grabbed the hand of the person who was gently shaking her in attempt to rouse her from sleep and rolled onto her side pulling them onto the bed with her. She let go of the hand and nestled into the warmth behind her. She roused more as she felt small kissed being placed on the side of her neck. He stopped next to her ear and whispered, "As much as I'd love to stay here with you Mione and pick up where we left off the other day. If we don't get up soon you are going to miss transfiguration and I know you would never forgive me for letting you do that." Hermione's eyes flicked open at that last comment. She mentally cursed herself as she saw it was 7:30 and transfiguration started at 8:00. Hermione practically flew out of bed and into her bathroom to get ready. Not literally since her wings were retracted.

Harry, still lying on Hermione's bed, grinned at her reaction. He resisted the urge to ask if he could join her and instead went down to grab some breakfast. He was trying to heed Ginny's advice and give Hermione some breathing room. It was hard, not just because thoughts of her filled his waking hours as well as his dreams, because she was his best friend. She was the person who knew him best in the world. Ever since Ron hand left them on the horecrux hunt, their bond had only grown stronger. Now being in the same place again no longer separated by thousands of miles it felt wrong not to be together as much as they could.

Hermione got to the Great Hall just in time to scoop a banana off the Gryffindor table before she headed to transfiguration. As she sat in class, Hermione realized she both felt more like her old self and less at the same time. Normally since her transformation except, when she was with the Delacours, Hermione felt as if she was at war with herself trying to suppress and control her Veela. Today it was as if they were more integrated. She was Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age and she was Hermione Granger Veela innately magical sexual being. Today neither side felt as if they were in conflict. Sure some of her male classmates were paying more attention to her than they had before, but of course they would that was part of being a Veela. Her presence in a room could never be anonymous, but she could clearly focus on her studies and wasn't distracted by rampantly raging emotions.

Hermione stretched languidly in the back of defense against the dark arts feeling more at ease than she had done in weeks. 'Really,' she thought to herself, 'I think I'm beginning to get a handle on this whole Veela thing.' Hermione could swear she heard Dean Thomas sigh from the seat next to her. Professor Sparks the new defense against the dark arts professor abruptly stopped lecturing his eyes fixed on her rapid color over taking his face. 'Or maybe I need some more practice still apparently I've let the hormones go unchecked for a little to long today,' she was forced the admit with an inner smirk. She mentally tamped down her attraction as Sparks cleared his throat and resumed his lecture.

Hermione stayed behind a few minutes after the bell rang for the end of class looking out of the window. The whether was absolutely perfect a rare occurrence and she wished she could go flying. She wanted to spread her wings feel the rustle her feathers and the ground fall away beneath her feet. Professor Sparks coughed uncomfortably from the front of the classroom, "You had better hurry along to your next class Miss Granger or you'll be late."

Hermione arrived just in time to take the last available seat, which was next to none other than Draco Malfoy. Pavarti Patil gave her a sympathetic look from the front of the class where she sat next to her sister Padma. Hermione didn't feel she needed any sympathy and given the number of Draco's housemates in the class, Hermione suspected Draco had contrived to sit alone for this exact purpose. Her Veela hummed in pleasure appreciating her snake's fore thought. She liked when he used his cunning if it meant she got to be next to him for the whole hour.

They didn't speak to each other as Slughorn lectured but Draco's hand found Hermione's under the table. Hermione could feel her Veela beginning to stir once again awakened by Draco's proximity. She wanted to curl into his warmth, to move against him until they once again became a single blazing fire as they had last night, better yet she wanted to stake her claim to him right now so that sniveling twit Parkinson would stop glancing over at her Draco like he was available for any slag to snap up. Draco was hers and her Veela wanted everyone to be aware of that fact. Hermione was no stranger to jealousy, so could now admit to herself that she had acted rather foolishly due to the emotion when Ron had been dating Lavender. However the emotion she was feeling right now was different stronger more like possession than jealousy, all of her Veela instincts were telling her to warn the other female away from what was hers. Draco's hand had slipped from hers to trace circles on her thigh and his touch brought about an immediate switch in her emotions as she went from possessive to lustful in the blink of an eye.

Hermione had to use all of the concentration she had so she could do two things at once. To everyone, except Draco and possibly Pansy who was sitting one seat over, Hermione appeared to be paying studious attention. Under their potions desk, which was solid on three sides, Hermione slipped her hand into Draco's trousers and began to stroke his length. He stiffened and gritted his jaw to keep himself from making a sound. Pansy was now staring at the pair; she had obviously noticed something was up though it was doubtful she could see exactly what Hermione's hand was doing under the table. Draco's breathing began to speed and he leaned forward holding his stomach as if he felt ill, but Hermione knew better. In a few more strokes he came undone. Draco groaned and slumped against the desk; Hermione preformed a quick wandless scouragfy to remove the evidence of they had been doing and turned to Draco with concerned expression plastered over her face. Slughorn waddled back to their desk, " are you quite alright? You seem ill." "It's my stomach professor. I have quiet study next period may I be excused from class early so I can lie down for a bit? I don't want to trouble Madam Pomfrey with something as trivial as a stomachache," Draco responded sounding so sincere that Hermione had to struggle to suppress a laugh. "Of course my boy, oh course you can you're top of the class anyway with the exception of Miss Ganger. Though don't feel too bad about that, I have it on good authority that she is the top of all of her classes," Slughorn said congenially as he smiled in a fatherly way at them. "Thank you sir," Draco said exiting the classroom. Slughorn returned to lecturing and after a few minutes Hermione became aware of a gaze on her. She probably would have noticed the staring sooner before her transformation but she had become to be accustomed to the fact that someone, usually a male someone, was almost always looking at her. This time how ever it was not a male gaze. Pansy glared at Hermione from across the isle. Hermione's Veela was not about to put up with the girl's silly delusions that she had some sort of claim on her Draco. Hermione turned to her when no one else was looking and mouthed, "Mine", very deliberately and the turned back to Slughorn's lecture ignoring the girl for the rest of the class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Choice in the Dark**

Hermione hadn't been alone with Draco since the incident in potions two days ago. He had, had rounds with Harry and Slytherin quidditch practice. Hermione didn't have the opportunity to be closer than a classroom away from him, when in class together. Hermione's Veela was less than pleased; Veela also was not happy that Hermione hadn't spent any time with Harry. Hermione wasn't really happy about that either. She resolved that this weekend she would talk to Harry, calmly and try to try to make him understand who she is now.

Hermione went through her Friday content in her intention to work everything with Harry this weekend. Veela was sated temporarily with the knowledge that she would patrol with Draco tonight. Hermione had been practicing ignoring the increased attention, so she did not sense the weight of an extra pair of eyes fixed balefully upon her.

Pansy glared at Hermione from the Slytherin table where she sat with Millicent Bulstroad, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Vivien Crabbe. "I cannot believe that slag, she must have done something to him," Pansy fumed. "Pans I don't think she had to do anything to him. I mean look at her," Millicent pointed out casting an admiring look over the Gryffindor, who was the subject of their conversation. "Looks aren't every thing Milly and I know Draco. If he was letting that filthy mudblood touch him, she must have done something to him," Pansy insisted vehemently. "Pans let the blood superiority go. It has cost us all too much," Vivien said pain written across her face at the memory of the loss of her brother Vincent. "Viv we all lost a lot in the war, but some things do not change and something is off about her," Pansy replied, this last came out with such venom that it was practically a hiss. "Pans people change," Daphne began gently, "I know you're upset about how you're relationship ended, but…" Pansy cut Daphne off standing abruptly, "That's not what this is about, something's going on and am going to find out what." Pansy stormed out of the great hall, leaving her friends to stare at her rapidly retreating back.

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Knott sat further down the Slytherin table oblivious to the scene Pansy was causing among their fellow housemates. Theo watched amused as him friends were gazing fixedly at a pair of girls chatting at the Gryffindor table. Theo grinned to himself thinking at the horrified reaction his friends would have had just a few years earlier if he had suggested they would one day both be infatuated with Gryffindors. "Blaise, you've been obsessed with Red ever since you helped her smuggle food for the students they were hiding in the room of requirement during the death eater occupation. Just ask her out. And Draco take my advice, when the sexual tension between you and Granger finally explodes take it to her room. As attractive as you both are I have zero desire to hear you getting it on in the Slytherin dorms," Theo drawled nonchalantly. Blaise and Draco, both rarely lost for words, stared at their normally quiet friend speechless. This only made Theo laugh.

By the time Hermione met Draco for their evening patrol she was barely able to keep her inner Veela in check. Once they were together patrolling the empty halls together she released her control, knowing Draco could handle it. Her muscles relaxed as let go of the tight hold she had been keeping on her Veela. Veela prompted her to reach out and grab Draco's hand so they were in constant physical contact. When their patrol took them to the now deserted classroom Veela prodded her toward the empty classrooms suggesting that maybe she and Draco should slip inside one of them for just a few minutes. She pulled him into the charms classroom closing the door behind them. As soon as the door closed she reached for him pulling his mouth down to meet hers in a passionate kiss, but when she reached for the buttons on his shirt, he stopped her. "Hermione lets take this some where more private," he said his eyes smoldering darkly. Hermione blinked at him for a moment and then her lust was penetrated by the reasonableness of his suggestion. She lead him back the way they had come and towards the heads dormitory.

 **A/N: Sorry to cut off here dears but real life beckons and I wanted to put this up for you all to have an update. I will post the next chapter before the end of the weekend. 3 Scarlett**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Night Terrors**

 **A/N: This contains some nightmares about the war and there is blood if that's a trigger consider yourself warned.**

Hermione pulled Draco through the heads common room and into her room. "Eager aren't we Princess?" Draco teased her softly as his arm snaked around her waste pulling her flush against him, allowing her to feel his arousal. Heat thrilled through her again as she kissed him again losing herself in the kiss as her fingers began working at the buttons of his shirt.

Harry thrashed in his bed dreaming of war and loss. He saw Sirius falling through the veil at the ministry. Harry ran towards him, but unlike what happened in reality Sirius's body was on the other side of the veil limp and lifeless surrounded by a pool of spreading blood. Harry rushed to his godfather's side frantically checking for a pulse. There was none; Sirius's lifeless eyes starred up at him. Harry became aware that there were other bodies surrounding them. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Madeye, his parents, and countless other bodies of people who had died in the war whose names he hadn't even known lay lifeless in the pool of blood. The pool was expanding and Harry realized it was coming from him. He stood backing away from the bodies in horror feeling responsible over to bump into something behind him. He turned to see a new body on the floor, a familiar body. He dropped to his knees in shock. She should be here; she couldn't be here in this room of death. He clutched her sobbing begging her to wake up, he couldn't lose her too he just couldn't. "Please, Hermione wake you can't be dead. Please Hermione. Stay with me Hermione. Hermione!" he begged.

Hermione and Draco had managed to divest each other of their clothes close when they heard a muffled scream. Hermione and her Veela immediately recognized as Harry. He was hers and he needed them. They had to go to him her wings unfurled and she turned toward the door. "Hermione what," Draco started but Hermione cut him off. "I have to go to him leave," Hermione instructed before leaving a confused Draco to rush to Harry's room.

"Hermione," Harry moaned as he thrashed in his blankets a cold sweat drenching his skin. Hermione knelt swiftly beside him on the bed shaking him gently. "Harry wake up. It's only a dream Harry. I'm right here; it's okay," Hermione urged quietly as she shook him awake. "Mione, is that you?" Harry asked confused, his mind hazy with the last traces of sleep and terror. "Yes, I'm here Harry. It's alright, everything is fine," Hermione reassured gently. "That's good Mione. I think that's my greatest fear that one day I'll have a nightmare about loosing you but it won't be a dream." Harry paused for a long moment surveying his friend. "Not that I mind, but Mione why are you naked?" Harry inquired as Hermione blushed. "Oh, right that. I should probably leave," Hermione said starting to get off the bed. Harry grabbed her hand a pleading look in his eyes, "No Mione, stay with." Hermione lay down next to him on her side her wings trailing over the edge of the bed. Harry turned on his side so they were facing one another, still holding her hand.

Hermione began to be very aware of the fact that both she and Harry were naked. Harry only ever wore pajamas, when he knew he would be sleeping around other people like when he stayed with the Weasleys. They had been avoiding each other since the train and now the pull towards him seemed almost irresistible. She leaned forwards towards him and he leaned towards her at the same moment. As her lips brushed over she realized this was inevitable, it wasn't just her Veela who wanted it was her. But it was more than just desire, than the burning need to feel his skin against hers; she loved him. She'd always loved him, perhaps not they way she did in this moment. Harry was part of her and as their lips met something felt so utterly right as if this was meant to happen. It's not like it was with Draco despite the fervor of their desire this was a gentle both of them savoring experience as their mouths moved languidly against each other. Needing to breathe they finally pulled apart looking at each other hungrily. Harry gripped her chin gently pulling her to his for another slow savoring kiss. They took their time exploring each other, learning the taste and feel of one another's mouths. When they pull apart again, Hermione braces a hand on his chest needing to know Harry wanted this before they went any farther. "Harry is this what you want? We can't go back to the way things were after this," Hermione ask her voice trembling slightly with restrained desire and an edge of apprehension. "Mione, yes. I want this. I want you. I love you. We stop here and it wouldn't matter we cant go back because I love you. I don't see anything that will make me stop loving you," Harry replied his thumb lightly tracing over her lips sending shivers through her body at the tantalizing contact.

Hermione's brown eyes stared into Harry's green for a long moment seeing everything he couldn't convey with words in their depths. She gently pushed him back onto the bed holding his gaze as he let her take control. She leaned forward kissing him again as she positioned herself over his hard length. She gasped into his mouth as she impaled herself on his engorged member. Hermione slowly rolled her hips setting the pace for their lovemaking as he kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It didn't take long for them to find their release together in their sweet and gentle coupling. Hermione's Veela had taken a back seat in her encounter with Harry but as they finished Veela pushed her to mark him, to claim him as she had Draco and Hermione complied biting the place where his neck and shoulder met.

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms as they had on so many other nights but it was different now. Hermione was sure Harry could feel it too they'd grown somehow even closer now. Hermione's eyes closed a smile on her lips. They slept peacefully together for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies sorry it's been so long. I hope you liked this chapter. I might be a bit rusty it's been such a long time since I've written anything but I figured the best way to start was just to do it. I know a lot of you wanted a longer love scene but in this moment I wanted to keep it sweet and simple. I feel like I talked a lot about them loving each other which their isn't with Draco, but don't be discouraged their relationships are just in different places. Neither one to me is really farther along they are just different and I think you'll see that in the next chapter which will be up soon.**

 **XOXO 3 Scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Draco starred at Hermione's bed room doorway as she disappeared through it. He was utterly flummoxed. One minute they were stripping each other and on their way to her bed, and the next she left him hard and ready for her as she ran to Harry. Draco felt an unexpected pang in his chest. He was hurt she had left him to rush to Harry's side.

"Come on Draco, he's her best friend. He was screaming for her, even you heard him. Of course, she would go to him," Draco told himself trying to reason away the hurt.

Potter really had sounded distressed so perhaps he and Hermione needed his help too. Draco knew a thing or two about nightmares himself, most of the survivors did after the war, and Potter sounded as if he was having a doozy. He still didn't like Potter but he was growing rather fond of Hermione so he decided to go to them.

Draco slipped on his trousers trying to ignore that they were uncomfortably over his erection. He crossed the hall to Potter's door and found it still open. He froze staring pain, anger, and jealousy warring for preeminence. His heart broke and anger won out.

Hermione was straddling Harry kissing him as they moved in rhythm with one another, and as their lips came apart Draco could hear them murmur their love for each other. Neither noticed him standing outside the door, they were too absorbed in each other Draco thought bitterly.

For a moment he considered unleashing his rage on them, perhaps tossing a few hexes at Potter. However, two things stopped him. First his wand, along with the rest of his clothes, was still in Hermione's bedroom. And second Draco, though he had lost his most of his arrogance, but he still had his pride. He refused to let Potter have the satisfaction of seeing how hurt he was. Let Potter glory in his victory without adding anymore humiliation.

Hermione stretched languidly as she awoke grinning down at Harry, who was still asleep next to her. As she relived the memories of last night a tinge of guilt began to seep through her bubble of contentment. She really shouldn't have left Draco like that, especially since she left him only to crawl into bed with Harry. Not that she had any compunctions about sleeping with both of them, but she did feel just a bit of guilt for the way she had done it even if she didn't mean for it to happen like that.

Then Hermione grinned to herself, as lascivious thoughts about just what she could do to make it up to him played through her mind.

Harry stirred next to her and Hermione ran a hand through his hair tenderly, "Morning sleepy head." Harry blinked slowly up at her.

"Mornin' Mione," Harry mumbled thickly still sounding half asleep.

Hermione smiled wider and trailed a finger lazily down his chest, "If you get up now Harry Potter, you can have the pleasure of showering with me," Hermione promised teasingly.

Harry shot out of bed and headed to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Hermione dissolved into peals of laughter amused by his eagerness. Then she followed him

Draco was quiet over breakfast. Whenever one of his friends spoke to him he answered only in monosyllables, and if anyone else tried he simply ignored them.

"Mate what is wrong with you this morning?" Blaise demanded, "You should be wearing that cat that got the cream grin again, you had patrol with Granger last night." Blaise emphasized the word patrol in case his friend was in any doubt of what he meant.

Theo leaned over to contribute, "A firstie saw you going into her room last night." Then Theo grinned evilly, "Parkinson was in the common room when he was telling us about it. You should have seen her face; I didn't know someone's face could turn that color without magic."

Draco snorted in response, with the ghost of a smile and then his brooding look returned. "Last night didn't go as planned," he said in answer, conceding finally to grace his audience with a complete sentence. Just then Hermione walked in and Draco stiffened.

Hermione walked into the great hall arriving ahead of Harry. They had left together, but he had been held up when they ran into a couple members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermione opted to walk on ahead rather than stay to listen to them prattle about Quidditch strategy. Searching the room for a familiar blonde head.

Once she caught sight of him she smiled and headed over to the Slytherin table. Blaise glanced at her and moved over on the bench before she reached the Slytherin table. Hermione nodded her thanks to him and plopped down between Draco and Blaise on the bench.

"So Draco I was going to draw up the patrol schedule for next week, but I have no idea when the Slytherin Quidditch games and practices are so would you come over later today and help me draw it up?"

"I'm sure Potter could find that out for you, Granger. He just has to check the pitch schedule," Draco responded coldly not looking at her.

Hermione gave him a startled, confused look. "Draco are you feeling alright?" Hermione dropped her voice a bit lower not wanting to make a scene in the great hall, "Look I'm sorry about last night but Harry needed me…"

Draco cut her off, "Oh yes I'm sure he did need you," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Hermione demanded her confusion quickly heading toward irritation.

"After I made myself presentable, I went to see if you need help with Potter, but you clearly had him well in hand," Draco hissed through clenched teeth his anger rising again.

Hermione starred at him completely lost for words as realization of what he must have seen dawned on her. She stood taking a step back from the table at the venom in his tone. It as at that moment that Harry chose to arrive.

He casually threw an arm around Hermione's waist. The cold fury in Draco's glare could have frozen the black lake. "Jealous are we Draco?," Harry asked in an imitation of Malfoy's own drawl. He had noticed how much attention Draco had been paying to Hermione and Harry didn't like it.

"What would I be jealous of Potter?" Draco drawled in return cool distain dripping from his voice.

"That Mione chose me," Harry replied smugly.

Hermione wrenched herself free of grip and whirled to glare at him. "I have not made any such choice Harry. I thought you were finally starting to understand me, what I need now. If I choose to sleep with you or Draco, or anyone else it's my choice. I didn't make a commitment to be monogamous with you nor at the moment am I going to."

"You slept with him!" Harry yelped. By this point everyone in the great hall was starring at them and neither of the three seemed to notice.

Hermione turned her anger on Draco, "And you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean for that to happen like that, but you of all people should understand what it like for me. You told me you understood. So you can just get over this childish jealousy."

The she angled herself so she could speak to both of them, "I refuse to choose, you can't force me. Until you can tolerate the other's presence in my life I won't tolerate either one of you in my bed. I'm leaving now don't follow me, and I'll check the Quidditch schedule for myself," Hermione stormed out of the great hall.

The great hall fell into complete silence, the only sound Ginny's footsteps as she hurried after Hermione.

Pansy stared after Granger. She knew something else had been hinted at besides that the mudblood bitch was a total slut. Pansy had her confirmation that something else was going on but no one else seemed to realize it.

 **A/N: Yes I know, I teased you with shower sex. Sorry later my lovelies. 3 Scarlett**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Something Old and Something New**

Hermione strode into the hallway furious. Draco had always know about Veela he should understand and she had finally thought after all the explanations Harry understood. No she had been wrong, clearly neither of them did.

Then her shoulders dropped and she ducked behind a tapestry into a secret passage, her anger leaving her as soon as it had come up. She felt unexpected tears well in her eyes, and Hermione couldn't help but kick herself for being so out of control. She knew logically, that part of her out of control emotions was the hormones running through her body because of the transition, and part of it was the emotional adjustment of realizing she wasn't who she thought she was. That and at the moment feeling like she was completely alone in this.

Before Hermione had the chance to wallow too much, an activity she generally tried to avoid, Ginny ducked beneath the tapestry and threw her arms around her friend.

"Boys are stupid," Ginny reassured her solemnly, "trust me I have six brothers."

Hermione laughed slightly tearfully, "This isn't about them, well only a bit, I was just feeling sorry for myself. I was thinking about how I was all alone in this but I don't know how I can feel like that with friends like you and Luna. I was struggling to control my temper the other day and I felt my palms start to heat. I was certain I would loose it and throw a fireball at Parkinson, she's been even more insufferable this year and pretty much the only one who still calls me mudblood. Luna just waltzed by and shoved a wild flowers into my hands and told me if I had to burn flowers I should burn already dead ones. Though she personally recommended making a tea with them because that would attract wugglelumps and they encourage good dreams. She's always doing things like that just when someone needs them. She's not truly half as vague as people think she is."

Ginny nodded in her agreement and then Ginny's eyes lit with a sudden excited light, "Hermione would you like to help me with crazy, juvenile idea?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look, "I have agreed to enough crazy and juvenile ideas with Harry and your brother that I've finally learned to look before I leap. What's the idea Ginny?"

Ginny blushed, "Well you know how I said, that I might kind of like a Slytherin. I'm not sure whether or not he reciprocates, and you know me I would just ask him. But I'm a little afraid that if I do and Ron finds out he will either try to kill him or tease me about it forever and try to kill him, depending on his answer. So I came up with a crazy plan and I thought you might want to help. Since the profits can go to benefit S.P.E.W. and it'll give you a chance to practice your Veela powers."

"Ginny, what is your idea," Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Well you got me watching those muggle movies on the telly, and in one of them had a kissing booth in it. I thought that would be a perfect excuse I could kiss him and see if there is something there, and you could get money for S.P.E.W. and Luna said she would help as long as there wasn't any mistletoe because of the nargles," Ginny explained in a rush.

"Ginny you cannot be serious."

"I absolutely am Hermione. Please Hermione, McGonagall already said I could and the turn out won't be as good if you don't. Also I sort already told her you would,'" Ginny pleaded.

"Fine but all the proceeds are going to the house elves, anyone below fifth year gets a kiss on the cheek, and I will not kiss Draco, Harry, Blaise or your brother," Hermione replied half resigned and half amused.

"Why not Blaise?" Ginny squeaked giving Hermione a suspicious look.

"Because since it has apparently escaped your notice. I am in fact the brightest witch of our age and even Barnaby the Blind could tell you have a crush on him. Luckily for you your brother is oblivious to anything that isn't food, quidditch or chess. I take that back Ron does seem to be oblivious to the taste of food, just whether or not it's going into his mouth. "

Ginny laughed in response, "I know, all my brother's are like that except Percy. Well, Percy was before Audrey taught him some manners."

Hermione sighed as she looked at the line in front of their booth, she was bored. Hermione wondered how she managed to let Ginny talk her into this. At first it had been sort of fun each kiss had only been a peck on the lips or the cheek, and it had been a good opportunity to practice her Veela powers. Increasing and decreasing the strength of her pheromones to draw in more people if necessary.

Draco and Harry had both tried to get in the line to force the issue of their relationships with her, not that she really blamed them she had been dodging them both for the better part of a week. But she wasn't ready to deal with them just yet and had ducked out to be spelled by Luna or Ginny. Lavender Brown had actually unexpectedly stepped in to help for a shift when Luna got distracted by larkflies she insisted were just outside the castle windows.

Hermione sighed checking the time as the next person in line handed their money to money to Luna who was manning the donation box. Ginny had disappeared with Blaise over an hour and a half ago after he had appeared in her line a wicked glint in his eye. Hermione didn't mind covering for her friend for a while but she wanted to leave bury herself in books or perhaps sneak out and risk a flight over the forbidden forest. She and Veela both ached to stretch their wings wanting to leave the ground and these silly, frustrating boys.

The clearing of a throat in front of her drew Hermione's gaze up the meeting that of the next person in line. And she froze shocked that she could possibly be seeing the man who stood before her.

"Viktor," she gasped standing and walking around to the front of the booth.

He smiled in greeting, "Hello krasota."

And then he claimed his kiss pulling her into his arms and kissing her with enough passion to steal her breath.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies hope you like this update. Krasota means beauty in Bulgarian or so google translate told me. If anyone actually speaks Bulgarian and it is wrong. I am sorry I don't. Have a wonderful night darlings.**

 **3 Scarlett**


End file.
